


Week Three - “There’s an interesting story behind that.”

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: one-shots-supernatural's Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what I plan on doing with this Challenge:<br/>I will write a few paragraphs for each prompt, making it a little flash of its own.<br/>In the end, I will go back and rework the whole thing into one fic. The prompted flashes might or might not be in order in the end product, but they will all remain available separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Three - “There’s an interesting story behind that.”

"When we found you at the scene of the crime, you were carrying multiple firearms. Can you tell us why that is?"  
"You know, there's an interesting story behind that." I said, rolling my eyes at the officer interrogating me.  
"Then why don't you start at the beginning and tell me?"  
"Because it involves a lot of things you would not believe if they bit you in the face, and I mean that literally."  
"Do you think it's wise to be snappy with me? You might want to consider the situation you are currently in. And let me tell you, it doesn't look too good for you. We found you at the scene of the crime, with an arsenal large enough to take on, and wipe out, several street gangs, and the latest victim's blood was found on your clothing. Does that not worry you at all?"  
I pretended to frown, thoughtful, and kept my silence for a few moments until I heard what I'd been waiting for. Then, a smirk slowly spread across my lips.  
"Not in the least, Officer."  
"That is a pity, truly. i was hoping you would be smart about this."  
"I'm sorry to disappoint, Sir. Unfortunately, 'smart' has never been a word people used to describe me."  
Letting the words hover, I leaned back in my chair as much as I could with my hands cuffed to the table as they were. My position made it clear that I would not do any more talking, and after a few minutes of staring at me in silence, the greying man rose from his own seat, grabbed his papers and pen, and left me alone, closing the door tightly behind himself.


End file.
